ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
BTFF Fall
BTFF Fall is a MMO game by Redo based on the Cartoon Network game: Fusion Fall. In this game, help your favorite BTFF characters to fight against some nasty villians from their shows. After defeating a specific villian, you will gain a nano made from "Nasty Matter". Any user can add their series NPCs, Villians, Nanos, and even merchandise! Trixeos are used as currency. Plot Nanos *Georock - After defeating Tennyson Force Gwen. *Bubble Gun - After defeating Robard. *Meatwad - After defeating George Negason *Lucky Clover - Code. *Icescream - After defeating Sir Cador *Waylighter - Defeat Sem's training. *Explodio - Defeat Nasty Toby *Tool Kane- Defeat Nasty Tool *Stinkfly- See Oleo after defeating Nasty Tool + six Celestialsapiens *Rollerboaster - Defeat Evan's training. *Gingka Hagane - Beat Nasty Gingka but first collect Omnitrix Pegasus' Pieces. *GIR - Defeat Ben's training. NPCs (Non-Playable Characters) *Ben Tennyson *Charmcaster (Tennyson Force) *Goopette (Goop's Fantastic Christmas) *Joe (Joe 50) *Will (Will 10) *Chulofiaus (Will 10) *George Negason (Kurt 10) *Kurt Negason (Kurt 10) *Steven (Steven 10) *Jonathan (JUU) *Jo Momma (Jo Momma turns You Upside down!) *Oleo Drain (Remember Celestial?) *Brandon (Brandon 10: Alien Force) (Coming Soon . . . ) *Coco (Brandon 10: Alien Force) (Coming Soon . . . ) *Peixes *Cibus *Ledus *Decibel *Sakana *A-Nine *Kristen (KrisTen) *Lyn (KrisTen) *Liam (KrisTen) *Paul Gentragon *Proffessor Paradox *Sem Foremin (Sem 2.10) *Ditto (Omni-World) *Eyeguy (Omni-World) *Toby (Toby 10) *Dan (Cannonbolt Fest 2011) *Noah Segurason (Noah 10) *Evan Levin (Evan Billion) *Roads (The Heroes) *Omi (The Heroes) *Bink (The Heroes) *When (WT10) *Uncle Earl (WT10) *Tyran (Epic Tyran) *Flourfire (Epic Tyran) *Gingka (Beyblade 10: Omniverse) *Tank (Adventures on Ben 10 Fan Fiction) *Kirby Mason (Kirby 10: Captured) Types #Ampadtium #Brainstons #Chillix Locations Crestville West-The west side of Kristen's Crestville. It has the high school. Crestville East-The east side of Kristen's Crestville. It has the ice cream parlor and more crime. The NPCs are Lyn, Kristen, Georock, and Dividend. BTO Bellwood- BTO version of Bellwood. It has Mr. Smoothy's and the undercover Plumbers base. NPCs are Mount Rushmore- Has Plumbers base. NPCs are Azmuth, Paradox, and Grandpa Max The Cave- Oleo's cave. NPCs are Oleo Drain and a robot. Randotopia- Epic Tyran's location. NPCs are Tyran, Flourfire, Chococake and Magno. Missions Negative Aliens 1. Get to Toby. He will tell you to find Nasty Toby's lair. *Defeat 5 Yrias. 2. Find Nasty Toby's lair and kill the guard *Defeat Toh Yria. 3. Get into Nasty Toby's lair. *Defeat Nasty Toby. Rewards *500 Trixeos *Explodio Nano Nasty Tool #Go to Oleo Drain and he will give you a popsicle stick *Defeat ta Vulpimancer using the popsicle stick #Go to Oleo and he will tell you to find Nasty Tool *go to Nasty Tool's lair. #Find Nasty Tool *kill him and unlock Tool Kane nano and 230 trixeos *defeast six Celestialsapiens and earn 40 trixeos #Go to Oleo and he will give 120 trixeos, a mana blaster, and a Stinkfly nano (optional) Rewards *390 Trixeos *Mana blaster *Stinkfly nano *Tool Kane nano *Popsicle stick Pool Problems (Tyran) OH MY GOSH THE POOL IS GONE! Ask Flourfire. He hates water. *Go to the Pool. *Ask Flourfire. (Flourfire) I didn't see the pool, but I saw some TV Terrors, Computroublers and Electronixes with puzzle pieces of water. *Puzzle Pieces: 0/3 *Puzzle Pieces: 3/3 (Tyran) Great! Bring them back to the pool. *Go to the Pool. (Tyran) THERE'S A PIECE MISSING FUUUUUUUU *Clue: 0/1 *Clue: 1/1 (Clue) Nastio recruited Tyren. (Tyran) I THOUGHT I FINISHED HIM OFF *Enter Tyren's lair. (Tyran) Go get him! *Defeat Tyren. (0/1) *Defeat Tyren. (1/1) *Get Tyran Nano! (Tyran) Thanks! Now the pool is fixed. Rewards *300 Trixeos *Tyran Nano Into The Omniverse! Gingka: Some dude stole my scarf! You gotta get for me! *Go to Madoka's Lab. (0/1 *Ask Madoka about the scarf problem. Madoka: Oh his scarf! I saw Nasty Gingka run into the Infected Omniverse! *Go to Tsubasa. (0/1) *Tsubasa will tell you what to do. Tsubasa: Ah, The Omniverse. It's near The Codon Stream. *Go to The Omniverse. *Find Omnitrix Pegasus' Pieces. Nasty Gingka: What! (Player's Name) Tyren should have killed you! Anyway, let's fight! *Defeat Nasty Gingka. *Obtain Gingka Nano! Gingka Nano: LET IT RIP! Gingka, via hologram: Don't forget my scarf! *Obtain Gingka's Scarf. Gingka: Thanks a lot! I didn't know what I will do without my scarf. You're the best friend ever! Rewards *500 Trixeos *Gingka Nano *Gingka Costume Adventures Cannonbolt Fest! An Adventure given by Dan, you go and gather Abruian Pelarotas for the party! November 8-November 19 only! Rewards *1,000 Trixeos *Cannon Bolt *Cannonbolt Nano News 9/--/11 BTFF Fall is created Merchandise *Bubble Gun (A gun that fastly shoots bubbles) *Bubble Gun Suit (A suit that looks like Bubble Gun) *Dark Bubble Gun (A gun that fastly shoots dark bubbles) *Dark Bubble Gun (A suit that looks like dark Bubble Gun) *Efac El Coffee (A drink that is sold by Joe. Restores health) *Infinitrix Suit (A black suit with the Infinitrix Symbol on the chest.) *Robot Infinitrix Suit (A black robot suit with the Infinitrix Symbol on the chest. Upgraded form of Infinitrix Suit) *Dark Scythe(scythe that controls darkness) *Giant Popsicle Stick (stick that blocks mana attacks) *Omnifinity Suit (A suit that looks like the Omnifinity)' *Lucky Clover suit (gloves, shirt, Boots, Vines) *Halloween Holosuit *Elemental Blaster (a gun that shoots all of the elements in one blast) *Cannon Bolt (A Gun that shoots Mini Cannonbolts) *Popsicle Stick (giant popsicle stick) *Mana blaster (drains mana of enemy with each shot) Updates Nanos Gallery Georock_Nano.png|Georock Nano Bubble Gun Nano.png|Bubble Gun Nano Meatwad Nano.png|Meatwad Nano waylighternano.PNG|Waylighter Nano CBN.png|Cannonbolt Nano Explodio Nano.png|Explodio Nano Tyran Nano.png|Tyran Nano Nanos Tyran Nano LEVEL: 7 TYPE: Brainstons MISSION: Pool Problems MISSION GIVER: Tyran *Dino Doom (Stun-Self Area) Tyran's dinosaur powers will bring the monsters' dooms! *Velociraptor Velocity (Rocket-Self) Tyran can jump to the sky! *T-Rex Terror (Guard) Tyran scares the monsters away from your stuff! Explodio Nano LEVEL: 4 Type: Ampadtium MISSION: Negative Aliens MISSION GIVER: Toby *Boombox (Damage-Area) Explodio shoots a giant wave of BOOOOOOOOM! *Microbomb (Sneak) Explodio turns into a hidden bomb! *TIMEZ FOR BOOMZ (Drain-Area) When you kill the monsters, no point in wasting their health! Gingka Nano LEVEL: 8 Type: ??? MISSION: Into The Omniverse! MISSION GIVER: Gingka Moves *Omniverse Overload (Damage-Area) Gingka causes a HUGE Explosion full of Alien Powers! *Cosmic Tornado (Stun-Area) Gingka summons Pegasus and they both blow them away! *Ultimate Galaxy Portal (Guard) Gingka and his loyal partner protect for a long time! Category:Video Games Category:Redoalien Category:Multiple Series